


Mitokoga oneshot 1

by human_collector



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THE SMUT TO HAPPEN VERY SORRY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitobe Rinnosuke went on holiday, while his friend Koganei Shinji cleaned his house to help his parents.<br/>This is their reunion after two weeks of not seeing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitokoga oneshot 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for the thing to happen, I am very sorry.  
> I love the friendship these two share with each other, how they love each other platonically but I made them smut and for that I apologize.  
> Enjoy.

They moved in sync.

Koganei practically ran the distance that was keeping him from Mitobe and he engulfed him in a hug. It felt so good to be touching his solid built again. Mitobe ran his hand in Koganei’s hair and then slide it down his chin, pulling it upwards gently to look at him better. He had missed his shiny grin and soft skin. They began walking together to the far end of the wall as to not disturb the pedestrians and got close to each other.

“So what have you been up to Mitobe?” Koganei asked nuzzling his head on Mitobe’s shoulder.

The last two weeks were very interesting. Mitobe and his family took the train to Fujimino, a place in the Saitama prefecture, so they could have a small vacation as a family before break officially ended.  
Mitobe, while he was there, was dragged everywhere by his siblings; they went into stores to show him anything that held their interest, they visited the Jizoin Temple and took two amazing pictures: one under the enormous cherry tree, which had them all smiling sweetly to the camera and the other when Mitobe and the boys sat in a row and prayed to the Temple’s god.  
Afterwards they went to the Shingashi River and sat in a big café store to relax and drink something. Mitobe was exhausted and his siblings apologized for dragging him around.  
“My poor Mitobe-kun. I bet your siblings gave you a lot of hugs as an apology. ”

Mitobe nodded affirmatively and brought Koganei even closer. Mitobe wanted to put his chin on Shinji’s head but he couldn’t now that they were walking. He guessed he’d have to wait until they got home, but Koganei would have to leave. He didn’t want him to leave. He wanted for them to stay together. 

“Rin tell me what happened next, and stop thinking about my head. If you want to stay together today, I will“ Koganei said. Mitobe was worri-  
“Don’t worry about my parents, I just helped them clean the entire house last week, they can let me off loose for a day or two. Now tell me what happened next.”  
It was just them taking a car and travel around the area, really. Nothing major happened after the first week. It was a really smooth vacation. But there was one thing that happened with one of Mitobe’s sisters. She had taken him and two more of his brothers to a shop that sold old, handmade carved stones. The stones had fortunes written on them, some of them were blessed with holy water, and even necklaces were made with smooth, flat and uneven size rocks.

She bought one of the necklaces and then urged the boys to do so as well. Mitobe knowing his sister she would not give it up until she was satisfied bought a small fortune stone that made a wish to the receiver. The shopkeeper offered to wrap it as a present but Mitobe shook his head no and wrote on a piece paper for him that he’ll wrap it himself. He got good luck charms for his little brothers and they all thanked the shopkeeper and they went back to their room.  
Mitobe took out a red wrapped box with a black ribbon and motioned it to Shinji.   
“What’s this Mitobe? Ah is it the thing from your story. For me? Thank you very much”  
Koganei opened it and saw a beautiful grey rock, smooth from water erosion and carved with a skillful and thin knife. The words were really cheesy and in between the lines of ‘I love you so very much’ in traditional Japanese. He loved it immediately.  
“Thank you Rin, I love you too” Koganei stopped walking and Mitobe did too. The road was empty of people; the dusk’s dull light shadowed Koganei’s features giving them an alluring glow. He reached up, pulled Mitobe down slightly and gave him a kiss, a thank you for the gift. 

Mitobe grabbed hold of his lower back and pressed him against his torso deepening the kiss.  
How he missed Koganei’s mouth, even though it had been only two weeks.

Koganei kissed Mitobe’s cheek and they walked the last few meters towards home. Once they reached Mitobe’s gate, they entered it Mitobe first then Koganei. Inside the hall was quiet, mostly because everyone was probably in their rooms either playing video or other type of games. 

Mitobe’s mom welcomed them as she and his father were sat with the little ones in the kitchen watching them play.   
“Hi, guys” Koganei said and almost regretted it because six children got up from the carpet and then rammed into him and threw him down on the ground.   
“KOGA” they all said in an excited tone, while trying to grab him all at once.

“Now guys, guys calm down..” he didn’t even managed to say another word and he tripped. He roared with laughter while Mitobe’s siblings clutched him tightly.  
Mitobe suddenly pulled him up and dusted his back. He got his siblings to apologize as he glared at them for knocking Koganei down. But afterwards when they were finally in Mitobe’s room, he burst into giggling and had to cover his mouth with his palm to stop it.

“Man, Mitobe your siblings are really strong” Koganei said rubbing his sides that were aching from the fall.  
Mitobe stopped laughing and petted Koganei’s hair.  
“I shouldn’t worry huh?” Mitobe nodded and motioned him to sit near him.  
“What, are you going to be my knight in shining armor when that happens again?”   
‘Yes’  
Mitobe leaned in and snatched a kiss from a blushing Koganei, who was a bit taken back from his abrupt answer.   
Koganei dived on top of Mitobe and returned the kiss vigorously, his soft legs wrapping themselves around Mitobe’s right leg and his hands slipping down his boyfriend’s shorts.   
Shinji broke their kiss, licking his lips and slowly pulled down Mitobe’s pants and shorts, leaving them on knee level so that Mitobe’s dick was in full view but he couldn’t escape. Licking his lips again, and allowing his mouth to wear a mischievous grin, he slid his long fingers from the tip to the base, grasped it softly and began to jerk it off in a slow motion, just like his Rin liked it.   
“My, my Rin, impatient aren’t we?”

Mitobe exhaled loudly, as Koganei’s hand pumped his dick faster and faster, squeezing out precome but also allowing Mitobe to pump his –now- exposed dick as well. Koganei was hard and his boyfriend’s hand felt really good.   
Mitobe pulled him in for another kiss, and Shinji took the opportunity to sneak his hand under Mitobe’s thigh and grab his ass.   
Surprised, Mitobe squirmed closer and looked at Koganei with pleading eyes to let him touch him more as well. Koganei pushed him back and clasped his wrists with one hand, on his stomach.   
“Watch this Rin” Koganei’s tongue lapped the tip of Mitobe’s cock, and then gently with his other free hand pushed Mitobe’s hard-on in his mouth and bopped his lips once.  
Mitobe bucked his hips, and groaned but before he could conceal it, it became louder as, Koganei took all of him in his mouth and slurped his length whilst at the same time teasing his testicles with his fingers to get more come out. Mitobe breathed a moan that would normally be loud if he could speak. But those little breaths afterwards that sound straight out of a porno were so good that they fueled Koganei to go faster. Koganei’s zipper was down due to Mitobe participating earlier but the friction that the metal and his major erect boner behind his underwear was overwhelming him with more lust.

He grinded his flushed erection on Mitobe’s inner thigh as he sucked his delicious cock out of all its precome and then ran his tongue teasingly across the length to squeeze out some more sounds from Mitobe’s mouth.   
“Ah, ahh~”

Koganei was gasping like crazy too, and Rin could not stop listening to his murmuring groans as he pushed his dick enough to hit the back of his throat. The sudden action took Mitobe by surprise and grabbed Koganei’s hair to warn him, to stop but he continued and Mitobe, not being able to hold back, cried out and released in Shinji’s mouth.  
Koganei drank it all up.  
“Mmmmm~” he said as he plopped next to Rin and allowed himself to get encircled in his arms.   
“You might want to pull your pants up, Rin. Don’t want your siblings to come in and see us like this right?”  
Mitobe sighed and removed his arms from Koganei for a split second so that he could button his jeans. And then he adjusted them back where they were, secure and tight as always.

\------------

“Well goodbye Rin, thanks for having me over”  
Koganei hugged Mitobe on him and he returned it.   
Mitobe smiled and waved him goodbye. He stood still and watched as Koganei was walking, bouncing in happiness. Mitobe touched his lips where Shinji’s breath mingled with his just a few minutes ago.   
It was as his tiredness, from coming home from holidays, fell from his shoulders and he was finally able to relax.  
Koganei always gave him so much: a voice, a friend, that.   
Next time, he would return the favor. Tenfold. 

END.


End file.
